pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Dream
Note: The author doesn't like vampires and stuff, so this story is partly written to make fun of them a bit. Also, Phineas's costume was based on an unused suggestion for someone else's story. I hope I didn't steal... Oh, and Mara is Goth. And please don't ask about the sparkly vampires gag. Something to do with camp, I guess... Story It was Halloween in the Tri-State Area. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends had just gotten done trick-or-treating. "Hey guys!" said Phineas. He was dressed as a gangster. "Let's go to my house and watch some movies!" Everyone agreed. They all set off to the Flynn-Fletcher household. Mara glanced over at Ferb, whom she had a crush on. She thought he looked cute in his lion costume. Mara was dressed as a lion too. She was dressed as Kimba the White Lion, the main character in a Japanese cartoon she liked. She tried to roar, but failed. Ferb tried, and did a very good impression. Mara swooned at this. When they reached the Flynn-Fletcher house, everyone except Ferb and Mara stepped inside. "Ladies first," said Ferb with a little smile. Mara giggled, and happily skipped inside. Ferb followed her and closed the door behind them. They sat down on the floor in the family room with the rest of the group. Mara leaned against the wall and tried to relax. Halloween movies spooked her way too easily, so she was starting to get nervous. Maybe I'll just try to sleep through them, she thought. She yawned, and closed her eyes. "Maaaaaraaaaa..." a familiar voice said. She opened her eyes, and saw a shadow in front of her. "Ferb?" she whispered. "Don't come too close," Ferb's voice whimpered. "What's wrong, Ferby?" Mara asked. "I-I'm turning into a monster," said Ferb. "Please, come out so I can know if that's really you or not!" Mara said boldly, hoping her anxiety wasn't obvious. Ferb sighed. "As you wish," he said, stepping out of the shadows. He looked normal, except that his face had a look of fear. Suddenly, green fur began to grow on him, and he looked even more afraid. Then he growled, got down on all fours, and howled dramatically as he became... "...what are you?" Mara asked. "A werewolf," replied Ferb, whose voice had surprsingly not changed. "You...look more like a shaggy dog to me," said Mara. "In fact, you're quite adorable!" "Oh...thank you!" said Ferb, blushing a little. Mara ran up to WereFerb and patted his head. "Can I have a bellyrub?" WereFerb asked. Mara giggled. "Sure!" she said. WereFerb rolled onto his back and Mara rubbed his furry belly. Suddenly, another familiar voice shouted from another room, "IT'S ALIVE! And it's pretty." "Phineas?" Mara said. "Yes," said Ferb. "He did this to me." Just then, Phineas came running into the room, wearing a lab coat. "Oh, hey guys," he said. "I've just created--" He was interrupted by a platypus chatter. Then Perry strolled into the room. He was...sparkly? "Dr. Phineas...question?" said Ferb. "What is that?" "Well, I tried to turn him into a vampire, but he wouldn't let me attach fangs to his beak," said Phineas. "So what's with the sparkles?" Ferb asked. Phineas said nothing. "Vampires don't sparkle, Phineas," Ferb added. "Yes they do!" Phineas declared. "No they don't!" "Yes they do!" "Do not!" "Do!" "Nuh-uh!" "Ya-huh!" "Nuh-uh!" "Ya-huh!" "Guys, stop it!" Mara shouted. Just then, a bedsheet fell on Mara and WereFerb. "So that's your ghost, eh?" WereFerb said in a muffled voice. Phineas laughed nervously. The "ghost" didn't do anything, as it was just a sheet. "This is madness!" said WereFerb. "Madness?!" Phineas responded loudly. "THIS. IS. HALLOWEEN!" he declared even louder. Lightning dramatically crashed behind him, as WereFerb randomly howled. "Goth, wake up!" a bunch of familiar voices suddenly shouted. Mara's eyes snapped open. "You dosed off," said Phineas. "Oh sorry," said Mara. "Hey, it's cool," said Phineas. "I had the weirdest dream..." said Mara. "Want to share it?" asked Phineas. Mara smiled. "Sure!" she answered. "Turn off the lights and hand me the flashlight. I've got the best Halloween story ever!" The end Allusions *"Goth" Meddleshmirtz|Mara] is dressed as Kimba the White Lion. *Ferb's lion costume resembles Kovu, which also alludes to his physical appearance as a lion in the currently unwritten Phineas and Ferb Lion King II. *The sparkly vampires gag is meant to make fun of Twilight (no offense intended towards fans). *In Mara's dream, Phineas is wearing a black shirt and lab coat, making him look like Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Category:Goth's pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Holiday Specials